This invention is directed to a rocket safety mounting system in a launching and transporting device for at least one rocket housed in a launch tube of the device wherein at the rear end of the rocket a conventional connecting arrangement with the launch tube is provided and wherein an additional safety and locking device is provided at a periphery of the rocket in a zone of the rocket encompassed by the launch tube so that the rocket can be retained within the launch tube by the additional locking action of the device until the rocket is to be fired from the launch tube.
In a conventional launching device for rockets, each rocket is arranged in a launch tube with a sealing lid at the rear, which lid is pushed off during launch of the rocket by the pressure of rocket gases. Each launch tube is rigidly connected to the launching device by way of a pawl. The seating of the rocket in the launch tube takes place by way of spreadable clamping jaws at the rear zone of the rocket, the launch tube having conically formed regions inside which correspond to the contours of the expanded clamping jaws. Positioning of the clamping jaws is effected by a displacement pin attached to the sealing lid of the launch tube. Upon ignition of a rocket, the sealing lid is pushed out toward the rear by the gas pressure and, simultaneously, during this process, the displacement pin is pulled out of the spread-apart clamping jaws. If the displacement pin is missing, the expanded clamping jaws can be compressed toward the longitudinal axis, thus eliminating the rigid connection of the rocket with the launch tube and therefore also with the launching device.
This launching device also has the function of a transporting means. However, it has been discovered that the stresses on the conventional connecting elements including the displacement pin and the clamping jaws during transport and transfer of the launching tube can be so great that the elements will break and in such a case the rocket, under certain circumstances, can no longer be launched because, on account of the axial shifting of the rocket in the launch tube, the electrical connection of the rocket to a control device has been interrupted.